Their Journey Begins
by IxHearxVoices531
Summary: When Fayei Orton gets pulled into the world of the WWE will she survive. And with a career threating thing happening will she hang up her boots or will this little surprise make her even stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am starting a wrestling story with current wrestlers. I however need 2 to 3 OCS. This is on a first come first serve basis and I would like for one to be heel. They can be related to wrestlers just No one can be related to Randy Orton. That's my OC's dad

Name:

Gender:

Height:

Age: (has to be over 16 unless not a wrestler)Birthday:

Where are they from:

Parents:

Anyone that is special to them and why:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Enemies:

Sexuality:

Back story:

Ring gear:

Friends:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Anything else:

Thank you I will pick the first 2 or 3 OC's. If ur character wasn't picked don't worry. They may appear in other chapters.


	2. Beginning

I stood looking around for my boyfriend Seth. Oh how that boy and I are dating I don't know. I feel something grab my waist and immediately turn. "Seth, what the hell?" He smiled and pulled me to the Shield's locker room. "Ugh why does she have to be here?" I asked Seth glaring at the girl talking to Dean. "Play nice Fi Fi she is Dean's girlfriend." I whipped around looking at him straight in the eye "Did you just call me Fi Fi ?" He smiled as my small form glared. "I am going to Randy's locker room Sethy Bear." I said "Sethy Bear really?" he asked as I walked down the hallway "Love you too". I called before running into Gaby Hickenbottom and my dad's best friend John Cena. "Hey John have you seen my dad?" I called while waving at Gaby. He pointed down the hall and I walked in on him and his wife Samantha kissing. I shielded my eyes before saying "I expected to find you two watching Al not locking lips. Sam jumped up at my voice and hugged me. "Where is the little demon" I asked as Randy came over and hugged me. "She went with John to see someone". I gave her a look before saying "Did John say who?" "Kofi and Punk". I smiled and ran off to the twos locker room as Raw started and the crew was doing a segment on the Shield's recent attack on Randy and Bryan. I walked in and said "Where is my little sister u douches?" Punk smiled and plugged Al's ears saying"Right here Ms. Queen of the Bitches. She ran toward me and gripped my legs as I was told be a crew member to go to the top of the arena to come down with the shield after betraying my brother. I ran down the hall up the back stairs pulling off my dress which covered my black dress with shorts underneath which was basically the female version of the shield uniform. I made sure my black and red converse were laced and then I skipped over to Seth. MJ glared at my and I stuck out my tongue before hearing our music blast. I walked down with Seth to the middle part before speaking into the microphone. "Little Zoe did you really think that we wouldn't find you. Does your grandpa know what you did?" Zoe looked at us bewildered. "Did you really think you could get away with it?" She slowly replied "What I do is no concern of yours." "Oh my dear what the dear Bella's showed us is our business." It showed Zoe lean in and kiss Roman Reigns. "This is photoshopped. Those witches set me up." She said a Jack tried to calm her down. "Why hell do you care Orton? Is it because you have to put everyone down because you're a bitch." She said. "You betrayed your father. Your a disgrace." Jack said as tears were streaming down my face as Seth said "That's enough Swagger. And if you think that you have any chance of beating us you are wrong." We heard Music go off and saw Gaby, my dad, and Cena come out. "No Seth that's not the enough. She needs to realize she is acting like a whore. A skanky back stabbing whore." Gaby said as I flew down the steps to the ring. I walked straight up to Gaby and slapped her across the face as the rest of the shield came down. "Stop. If you wanna fight so bad how about we have a 5 on 5 mixed gender tag match. At Payback." Vince said as the shield, me and MJ got out of the ring. I blew a kiss to the people as we escaped up the stairs. I fell onto the couch in the locker room when we came back. "Get your lazy ass up we have a plane to catch". MJ said as they grabbed the bags. "Be nice" Dean said as Seth helped me up. I jumped up to kiss him and ended up just pulling him down to the floor on top of me. We all laughed and MJ told us "Our plane isn't till tomorrow because we aren't on smackdown." I jumped up and down as Seth threw me over his shoulder. Kofi and Punk walked by and I said "Douches help me." Kofi laughed and Punk shook his head. Seth dropped me on the ground and leaned down to kiss me. "Not now later." I said giving him a slight peck before jumping in Dean's H1 hummer. Seth got in an we rode to the hotel. We all went to our rooms an set our stuff down before heading to Roman's room. "Anyone agree we need to get Roman laid"? I asked as everyone nodded there heads. We all walked in and were handed a drink. And before I knew it I fell asleep on Seth's lap.

So why do u think. Good? I want at least 2 reviews. Next chapter will show a bit more on why MJ and Fayei don't like each other. And how she and Seth got together


	3. Chapter 3

**I got up around 5:45 A.M. and immediately wonder where the hell I was. And then I saw Seth snoring. I smirked and shoved him off the bed. "What the hell Fi Fi?" I looked at him innocently saying "Foot must of slipped". He looked at me before tackling me down when we heard a knock. Seth got up and opened the door and in came Dean and the devil herself. He immediately jumped back on the bed sending up into the air onto his lap "OW." He said looking straight at me. "Love you too". I said before asking him "Why is she here"? He looked at me and her and said "Why do you two not like each other"? MJ looked at me and said in her oh so wonderful voice (hint the sarcasm) "I will explain".**

MJ's POV

I looked at Dean and asked "Do we really have to go to her room"? "Yes because I want to know your problem with her. And because she hasn't realized that you drew a mustache on her last night." Dean knocked on the door and pulled me in. We sat on the couch when Seth asked us "What is you twos problem?" "I will explain". It all started 3 years ago

Flash back 3 years ago

I got up on the bus going to my meeting. I couldn't believe it was finally here. The day I became a diva. I remember all the phone calls with AJ. I got off the bus at the arena and ran into a short brunette with grey eyes who was talking on her phone. She fell over and I instantly helped her up. "Sorry I am a bit of a klutz". She said. "Its fine. Do you know where Vince's office is?" I asked has she pointed down the hall. I waved bye and saw her run up to a man that looked like her and hug him saying "I made dad". I walked off and got my stuff from Vince's office. I grabbed my script and saw I was involved with a feud between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. I walked to the bathroom and changed to my outfit before heading to the locker room. I saw the same brunette talking to a blonde and black haired man. I made my presence noted an Dean walked over and introduced himself. "Dean Ambrose at your beautiful service" I laughed. "Is that Seth?" I asked staring at the girl. "Does Seth stand for something?" Dean laughed and said "Seth is the guy". "Oh". I said blushing. The girl walked over and said "Fayel Niecy Orton but call me Fay." The guy said "I call her Fi Fi". She glared at him. I asked "So I have to side with Dean on if Seth deserves the title?" "Yep." Seth said "Then Fi Fi comes out and defends Seth and gets into a cat fight with you." "Wonderful" the small girl said smiling. "You are a bit crazy aren't you" I asked and she just nodded her head. It was then time for our promo.

(Promo will be in parentheses)

( Dean walked out and welcomed the crowd being cheered with MJ at his side. "Seth the man back there hiding like a coward doesn't deserve the title. A man who like me is courageous and handsome deserves the title. Seth walked out and said "I see so a man who also has been hiding deserves my title. I cut in saying "At least has been working. You have just been hiding behind a little girl." Slut Like You by P!nk started playing and Faye who was in a neon red corset and black shorts. She looked at me and said "At least Seth hasn't been acting like a girl whining and crying because he doesn't have the title. Not to mention that he isn't a man. He is a boy who deserves a real woman not a slutty little girl." I glared and smacked her clear across the face before saying something that wasn't in the storyline "At least I didn't sell my body as a teen to get where I am or sleep to the top." Seth looked at me weirded out. She freaked and screamed slamming her bejeweled red converse. "How hell did she find out"? She asked Seth as she ran towards me and threw me to the ground as Seth grabbed her waist and pulled her off. My nose was bloodied and her hair was wild. She ran to the back and so did Seth who was screaming "You will pay for doing that"!)

I walked to the back when Dean pulled me aside and asked "Why did you say that? That was brilliant." I thanked him and ran to the back to see seth and her. She saw me in the door and freaked. Seth just looked at me saying "I think you may of taken it to far." I looked at him and showed him my script showing him the black print. "It was in my script." she glared and shoved her s riot in my face "It was no where in mine." before running off.

Present time

"So that's why you two are pissed at each other." Seth said. "I forgot about that." Dean said.

Faye's POV

I got up and went to put on my red avengers shirt and blue shorts and my converses. "I am going for a walk" I said as Seth and Dean talked. "You want to join me"? I asked MJ who looked surprised. We went down the street when we were pulled into a dark alley.

Was that okay? What did you think of this chapter and what happened to the girls? Did you expect that to be the reason they hated each other. I expect 3 reviews. And if reading please recommend. Hope u have a good day! And Faye's age was changed to 23. She was too young for Seth. There was a 9 year age difference


	4. Chapter 4

**I looked around and saw Zoe, Gaby, and MJ sitting by me all of us in a dark room. Zoe looked at us and asked "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Everyone shook their head. I started to cry and Gaby asked me "Are you alright"? "No, I am afraid of the dark and I miss Seth." MJ snorted and I gave her a look. We heard footsteps and a familiar voice say "Move!" We got up and quickly walked to another room. "Why don't we just kick this guys ass and get out of here?" MJ asked and we all turned to her like she was the smartest person in the world. We grabbed the guy and MJ broke his wrists. We ran up stairs into the rain. Damn this place and it's weather. I immediately asked "Where the hell are we and won't the guys notice we are missing"? Zoe turned and spoke "We are in Michigan." "Maybe if we head to Chicago we can get there for Payback" Gaby suggested as we went to a bus stop. We got on and I read a sign "Welcome to Cheboygin!" I said and we got off at a airport. "Wait I know a Diva who is landing here and then driving to Chicago." Gaby said and then we all followed her as she waved at a woman who was stepping into a van. "AJ!" We all called and we all ran to her a MJ hugged her. "Do you need a ride?" She asked before commenting "Why are you all wet and why is Faye shaking?" I looked down and noticed I was quivering. We all got in the van and the driver who just happened to be Dolph looked at us. **

Once we reached the hotel we saw Seth and Dean checking in and MJ and I took off to them. Gaby ran to Cena and Zoe was already hugging Jack. Seth leaned down and asked in his sexy voice (hey it is sexy) "What happened and why are you two shivering"? I just stood there hugging him. MJ walked over and hugged me and I froze. "What was that for"? I asked. "I wanted to say I am sorry." she said. "Glad your all happy now but we kinda have to go to our rooms". AJ said as I realized my and MJ were blocking the way to her and Dolph's room. We moved and Dean asked "You people want to hit the club tonight"? He asked and I nodded my head before going to change. I pulled on a sparkly no strap multicolored dress before pulling on a pair of chucks and pulling my hair up. When we were finally done we got to the club and I went to get drinks. "2 large lime margaritas on the rocks 1 strawberry daiquiri and 1 virgin piña colada". I said before bringing the drinks and handing them out. Dean then got up and said "Let's dance!" I got up and so did Seth. MJ shook her head and me and Seth went on the dance floor when we heard the words "Get ready for karaoke. Let's have a girl up first. Dean then shoved me up and I was asked what song I want to sing "Radio active by Imagine dragons (I own nothing)

Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I finished and everyone cheered. I walked over to the table and saw Kofi and Punk sitting by us. I smiled and hugged them both taking a drink of my Piña Colada. "I didn't know you could sing." Kofi said and I just smiled saying "There is a lot of things you don't know about me." we heard a glass shatter and saw Dean glaring at a guy. "Were you trying to hit on my girlfriend?" "Yeah but she wasn't interested so I am now trying to hit on the bitch next to her." I glared and walked up to him an slapped him. "This is from the bitch you were trying to hit on". I said.

Later I told Seth and everyone else I was going outside. I was then confronted with the guy and two of his friends from earlier. I glared and he pinned me against the wall. He kissed me and I tried to wiggle away when he pulled up my dress. (please insert a graphic rape scene because I don't feel comfortable writing one) I was dropped to the ground and left there before hearing a voice say "Faye"!

I slowly sat up and looked at MJ who was sitting across from me.

"You are surprisingly light."She joked before asking "What happened?" I slowly spelled out the word R-A-P-E for her and she gasped. "Who"? She asked. "The man that fought with Seth and Dean." my voice was hoarse. "How did you find me?"

A few hours earlier

MJ's POV

I walked outside and saw Faye sitting on the ground half awake with blood dripping down her leg and white stuff. I quickly told Dean I was leaving and I grabbed her. Dan this girl is light. She probably weighed 100 pounds. I quickly walked to Dean and I's room carrying her and set her on my bed.

Present time Faye's POV

"So you found me on the sidewalk?" I asked. She nodded. I got up when I heard a drunk Dean and Seth come in. I looked toward her and said "They can't know what happened." She looked confused and I noticed she had changed me to my joker shirt and little batman shorts. I let my hair fall and I layed down again. Seth who I guess was driving because he wasn't drunk came over and asked if I was ok. I tensed when we hugged and he didn't notice. I noticed it was 2:45 am so I went to the magical world of sleep. When I woke up me and MJ were the only ones up. I immediately felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I threw up my drink and MJ pulled my hair back. I then got up and asked her to get a pregnancy test. When she got back I took the test and waited 10 minutes. I stood up and looked at the stick. All that stared back at me was a little pink plus. After showing MJ I invited Zoe and Gaby over for a few minutes to tell them to go easy on Sunday and to avoid my belly. Then I told MJ to refrain from tagging me in unless she had to. Gaby turned to me and asked "Are you pregnant? Is that why we have to go easy on you?" I nodded but MJ said "It isn't Seth's it is some guy that raped her at the club last night. Zoe hugged me and Gaby feared up when we heard a voice groan and I quickly said "No one can know now hurry and go before anything looks suspicious." they quickly left and Dean walked in the room saying "I will never drink again!" MJ smiled and said "You say that everytime now go clean up you smell like shit".

Didn't expect that did you? Nxt chapter is payback and as my great this is the 2nd chapter 2day. I just want 3 reviews so altogether that is 3 reviews I want and the last chapters amount of reviews is now off. So tune in (maybe later) next time to Their Journey Begins! Bye folks


	5. Chapter 5

Faye's POV (Some of this is going to be dedicated to wrestling only. Tell me if it's okay)

The shields music blasted and we can down the steps. Everyone was booing or cheering. We went to the ring and I kissed Seth before sitting on the rope. I got up and Seth and my dad started the match. Seth began with a clothesline and a hit to my dad's gut. Seth pushed him to our corner and MJ tagged herself in. Seth looked at her and let her in (yes the girls can take on guys!) MJ then hit him 4 or 5 times before drop kicking him. He then shoved her and tagged in Gaby. Gaby clotheslined her but MJ got up and scissor kicked her. Gaby countered with a slap before getting slapped back and her hair pulled. MJ threw her into our corner and tagged in Dean. The members of the other team except for John went after my team members except for me. Dean grabbed Gaby into a running bull dog before she did a hurricarana on him and tagged in John. John then did a attitude adjustment and tried to pin Dean 1...2.. Dean kicked out. He then kicked Cena in the nuts when the Referee wasn't looking and tagged me. I quickly wen over to John and smacked him when he picked me up for the attitude adjustment. He slammed me down as I could feel my body lag. I couldn't move. I started to fade when John covered me 1..2... I then using some sort o strength kicked out and punch him in the gut. I quickly put an Octopus hold on him tell he fell to the ground before running to tag in someone when I realized that no one was at the corner. I looked at Gaby and escaped threw the side of the ring 1..2..3..4..5..6 before I got back in the ring when John put in the STFU on me and I tried pulling my self to the ropes. I was pulled to their corner when Gaby tagged in and smacked me. I did a crazy smile before jumping on her and slamming her to the ground when our members where up she tagged in Randy and we both stood there until I hugged him and then pulled him into my submission The Knight fall. He pulled me off and did a RKO. Instead of staying on the ground I pulled myself up and tagged in Roman before collapsing. MJ and Gaby rushed over and I heard Randy tag in Jack. Jack then attacked Roman till he was pushed back and Roman tagged in Dean and Jack tagged in Zoe. Meanwhile I was laying on the ground and doctors were rushing over. I pointed to my abdomen and I heard Jerry say "Something's wrong Farrah isn't getting up." I tried standing and fell again when I heard the constant smack of the mat and heard the words and your winner is THE SHIELD! I cheered but immediately fell over in pain as I was loaded on the stretcher. All the girls came rushing to my side and the men just stood back. The Shield exited up the stairs

Once we reached the hospital I was put in a wheelchair and taken to a personal room. I heard the yelling of Seth "That's my girlfriend"! "I am sorry but only family can go in". The doctor said and MJ said "He is her fiancée I am her sister let us in". He let them in and said "Sir congratulations on the baby". And walked off. Seth turned and asked "What baby"?

Uh Oh looks like someone has to tell the truth. I need 1 review for nxt chapter I don't own anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**I looked around nervously muttering when MJ gave up and said "That guy from the bar in Michigan raped her now she is pregnant". I looked at him expecting him to go ballistic. Well my wonderful boyfriend instead hugged me and told me that he would treat the child like his own. "So you aren't pissed"? I asked and he slowly nodded saying "Yeah I am pissed beyond pissed but stress isn't good for the baby". I smiled and was aloud to leave. I got up and we went to the arena. I slowly walked to Vince's office and knocked. "Come in" a female voice said. I walked in and Seth sat by me. "I am pregnant". I blurted out the Stephanie. She looked at me and said Ina slightly mad tone "You WRESTLED PREGNANT"! I looked down and she calmed down before saying "Your going to have to tell the WWE so they understand why you are leaving. I looked at her and said "Leaving"? She looked at me and said "You can't wrestle pregnant". "You will cut a promo tonight". I smiled and left the room before putting on a neon red top that showed my midriff and a pair of blue jeans. I walked out to the fans to my new theme song Radioactive. I smiled with Seth, Roman, MJ, and Dean by me. "I just wanted to let you all know that I will be leaving for a while. I am..." I was then cut off by Gaby and Zoe. "I see little Ms. Princess couldn't keep Mr. Rollins out of her pants and now she is knocked up"? I could see the regret in her eyes. "As a matter of fact isn't some guy that you did it with off the street". I started crying and said "Seth's or not it is still MY child. And as far as I am concerned in 9 months that little bel around your waist Zoe will be mine." The room turned dark and I stiffened. The lights came on and all I saw was me by myself in the middle of the ring. I heard a taunting voice "Looks like you won't have to wait." I screamed and Punk and Kofi came rushing down. I walked to the back looking for Seth. I found him being held by WWE officials in the room. I burst in and ran to him. I hugged him and he hugged back. I look up lightly and kiss his still bruised lip. "Even I this is a lovey dovey feely moment no PDA". I looked and glared at Dean before sitting on the couch. I picked up a book that's title read "How to pick a name for your child". I laughed an told MJ "I dot need to figure out names yet".**

(I am going to skip to the birth scene just so the story becomes interesting.)

I felt something in my shorts and looked down noticing my water leaking everywhere. I was sitting ringside with MJ when I showed her and she literally screamed. She called for the medics and told me to breathe. "How the hell can I breathe when I am having a baby"? I stood up but there was too much pain. The medic took something then said "She is dilating really fast we have to get her to the back." I was put in a rolling chair and rolled to the back. I was sat on a bed and examined. "She slowed dilating. She is at a 5. We will start pushing when she reaches 7 or 8". I smiled and hugged MJ. I say up but felt a contraction coming. I heard foot step and Seth and Dean walked in. "You did what to that"? I immediately squeaked and Seth smacked Dean "Don't make me castrate you". I felt more contractions coming and screamed. I could tell I was dilated at about 6 as the contractions got stronger. As I reached 7 I was told to push. "Seth I will castrate you if you ever do this to me again so help me... DAMNIT THIS FUCKING SHIT HURTS"! I looked as MJ laughed at Seth's face. I pushed and heard a wonderful crying noise but still felt pressure. I told the nurse and felt worse contractions. "She is having another one"! I squeaked and pushed hard. She handed me the baby's after being cleaned and said "The baby boy was born first at 9:45 pm is 23 inches tall and weighs 6.5 pounds. Your little girl was born at 10:03 is 21 inches long and weighs 6.2 pounds." I smiled and snuggled them. MJ then leaned over and hugged her god daughter before saying "What are the little cuties names?"

Alright guys short I know but it will be longer next time. It is time for you guys to pick the names. Surprised she had twins? Any way I need a first and middle name for the girl and a first Anne for the boy. His middle name is Rohen. TOOTLES!


	7. Chapter 7

"My little girl's name will be Farrah. Farrah Lynn. And I will let Seth choose the little boys name." I said holding my little angels. Seth walked in and reached for his son "Jacob Rohen." He said staring at our little boy. I carefully take him back remarking "You stink". Seth laughed and walked off as I was allowed to leave after a check up. I smiled at the little boy cooing. MJ was carrying Brook. When we reached the hotel I put them in their double stroller and wheeled them to the elevator. I looked at Seth and noticed he was cuddling the little girl. I laughed gently and brought out the foldable rocker that double as a crib and set out the second one before laying them down. I turned over to Seth and asked him "So we introduce them to the world tonight"? "Well I guess. You can't wrestle for 4 more weeks." i smiled and hugged him before good and putting on a blue avengers tank top and black skinnys before grabbing the baby's stroller and setting them in it. Seth got on his outfit and we walked to the car.

We got out at the arena when we saw Zoe and Gaby waiting for me. I walked up and hugged them. I then held out the twins and gave each girl one. Jack ad John came from the back kissing their girlfriends heads staring a the children. After a few minutes I finally said "You know that they are my kids. I would like to hold them". Seth laughed and reached over for his little girl. The way she cooed around him she was definitely a daddy's girl. I smiled and hugged my little boy closely. John and Jack were talking when Gaby said "Just remember that they will grow up. Just wait until she starts dating". Seth gave her a look ad stated "Any boy that comes into her life will be severely threatened". I laughed and pulled him into our locker room. As we walked to gorilla Punk stopped us. He instantly reached for the little boy and asked "So what are my god children's names"? I smiled and said "Jacob Rohen and Farrah Lynn". He smiled as tickled the little boy. I grabbed him from him and yelled after him "Tell Kofi we said Hi along with AJ". He smiled and gave us a thumbs up as my music sounded. I carried our newborns as Seth helped us in the ring. I stood out there and smiled my eyes glistening with tears. "Welcome to Raw. We just wanted to introduce our new twins"! I said my voice slightly going higher. I heard music sound and saw Brock Lesnar come out and instantly I ran out of the ring caring the twins as Brock f-5ed Seth. As he walked toward me I ran to the back.

When we reached the back Zoe came running towards me and started squealing. "Calm down Z". She looked at me and thrusted her finger in my face. On her hand was a diamond ring. I started squealing and MJ said "Are you going to keep squealing or our you going to show me the ring"? She smiled and we all looked over the ring. We all stared at the ring when we heard a laugh. I turned and saw no one but heard a car door slam shut. I turned around and looked at everyone noticing something missing. I shrug my head and grab the twins. MJ following me I head to the car. I then turn to MJ and say "Where are Seth and Dean"?

3rd Person

A man in a dark hoodie was watching the girls aww over the baby's and the ring. "Soon my children will be mine and that little bitch will be mine". The man laughed before shoving Jack in the van along with Seth, Dean and John.

So what did you think? Thanks for all the names. And what will happen to the guys. How will the girls react. And why Is Zeb goin to make a appearance and side note. I can't write Zeb and Jack as being mean unless they are doing a promo. And yes soon MJ will go back to not liking Faye. I just want them to be friends during the pregnancy. Oh yeah and pregnancy will make a few more appearances ;) I also noticed an I doing to many cliffhangers? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**MJ shrugged her shoulders and I turned looking around for them. We saw Zoe and Gaby run to us and hugged me instantly. I looked up at the tall girl and she was crying. She held out a note in print**

"I have your boyfriends. I demand the blonde and black haired guy's girlfriend and her kids or I will kill all of them starting with John, then Jack, then Dean and last if I don't have her I will make her watch her fiancée die. You have 2 weeks."

I gasped and tears started coming out of my eyes. MJ turned to me and asked "You two were engaged"? I nodded my head and showed them the ring with 5 gems one for each of ours and our kids birthstones. In the middle was a diamond. I looked at MJ and said "We have to find them". She nodded and so did Zoe. I grabbed Farrah and Gaby grabbed Jake when we took off. We reached Vince before he left and Zoe was crying as she talked. MJ broke in and said "Dean, John, Jack, and Seth have been kidnapped"! Vince paled and told us "I will get the police on the phone you girls go to your hotel". We quietly left and heard Vince yell "Damnit these are some of my top wrestlers"! I frowned and saw Punk, Kofi and AJ come towards us MJ and Zoe were hugged by AJ and Kofi went to hug Gaby. Punk walked over and squeezed me in a hug. I immediately started crying and threw her tears Zoe mumbled into AJ's hair "How did you know what happened"? Punk hugged me tighter and said "Dean texted me that something happened and to find you. And that they love you all". I look up and grab his phone from his hand. I quickly dialed his number and he picked up and spoke in a low tone

Dean:Yeah Punk

Me:It's Faye where are you?

Seth: Faye we are in some sort of truck. I love you sweetie.

I smiled and put them on speaker

Me:Your on speaker

They all chorused their love and stuff when Zoe grabbed Punk's phone and told us not realizing he was on speaker "Jack honey I am pregnant". Gaby and MJ gasped and I hugged her. The phone made a rumbling noise and it said "This phone has been shut off". I looked down at little Farrah. She had her fathers blonde hair and my eyes. Zoe started crying. I hugged her and we gave Punk his phone back.

When we got to the hotel Zoe grabbed her phone and left the room for a minute. When she came back she with a few prepackaged margaritas and soda for me and her. We drank and ultimately decided ok mostly then that we would do something to keep our minds off of them. We heard a knock and all ran to the door hugging the man in front of us.

Seth's POV (since I haven't updated recently a treat for all of you!)

We all watched as Dean was taken in the other room his phone being thrown at John. When the man and Dean left John reached

for his head "Damn that hurt". Jack looked at all of us and I said "So Zoe is now pregnant and engaged and Dean was going to propose to MJ". "John you going to do anything to Gaby"? He looked at us and said sighing "Gaby's pregnant". "Holy shit can you guys not keep not keep it in your pants"? A female voice said and she walked over to us sitting on my lap and messing with my hair "I'll make sure he goes easy on you but that would be hard your the one who is married to his children's bitch". She slowly kissed me and I tried to pull away before getting slapped. "I will have my way with you if you don't shut up". She left the room and John looked at me eyes ablaze "You married her"? I nodded and said to him "We eloped when she was 5 months". He glared and said "Just because Randy is gone doesn't mean she isn't like a daughter to me". I saw him throw Dean in the room and grab Jack. A scooted by Dean and pulled him up with the help if John. Dean muttered under his breath "It's Brock in there. Brock Lesnar". "And he is after your girlfriend and the kids". I looked at him and muttered "Actualy we aren't dating. We are married". Dean looked at me and said "We are so god damn screwed now".

Another cliffy! Sorry for the delay! Review and have a good day. Also I made another OC! She is Brock's little sister an dead the one flirting with Seth


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt bad about waiting a few days to update so here is one entirely in the guys POV (you have to guess who the mystery man the girls hugged was if you guess right you get a cookie! ) any way yes randy is dead in this story. He died during her pregnancy due to a car accident where a drunk guy drive his semi into him. Anyway read on!**

Seth's POV

I looked at Dean and asked him "And why oh glorious know it all are we screwed"? "Brock plans to marry Faye against her will so that he can raise the kids". Dean responded when Jack was tossed in the room and muttered as John was picked up "I thought Lesnar was married". Dean shook his head muttering "Not anymore". We all sat there when the girl from earlier came in and at on my lap. I shoved her off with my arms and she landed painfully. She grabbed my left hand and looked at the golden band inscribed with "Then Now Forever" she glared and said in a high nasally voice "Daddy is gonna be pissed"! Before pinning my arms and kissing me. I struggled against her and she released me before doing the same to Dean. She got up and brushed off her skirt before kissing Jack. John was thrown back in and she reached for me when a gruff voice said "Not today for him". She let go and went over and kissed John. She got over to a retractable pole and set it up. (Remember I am still a minor girl I have never been to a strip club so this may seem weird but wait) she took off her clothes and had on a string bikini before dancing on the pole. She leaned over and kissed Dean before taking him out of the cuffs and placing new ones on before dragging him up to her room. John sighed and I looked at him asking "What do you think the girls are doing"? Jack spoke saying "Knowing Zoe she probably called her grandfather". John moved around when I noticed the gash on his arm. I turned my head when she pushed Dean in the room. Dean looked at us and said "I never knew girls liked so many stuffed animals". When Jack went over by us he asked Dean "What did she make you do"? Dean shivered and said "She made me have a tea party with her little sister in a pink frilly dress with her little sisters stuffed animals Mr. Oinkers and Mrs. Blaze". he shivered more and I had to keep from laughing. When it reached daylight a little girl stumbled in and fell on John. He looked at the little girl in green and she got up running over to Dean saying "Deanie what are you doing down here"? Jack and me were holding back laughter and John couldn't contain his. She looked at us and undid the cuffs. "Go threw the window". She said pointing at a window we hadn't noticed. We went threw and Dean was holding the little girl. Se smiled and hugged him before looking at him saying "Can I go with you? Daddy hits me". We all looked at Dean and he nodded moving the little fro to his other arm. We walked quietly trying to not draw attention to ourselves which was hard with John. When we reached our hotel we were bombarded with fans. We broke our way threw and ran up the stairs. We knocked on Faye's door and the door opened. The little girl ran in and and we heard MJ say "Where did you come from"? "Deanie brought me here". She said sweetly dragging us into view. Faye came running toward me and jumped on me like AJ does during Raw. I turned and Gaby was squeezing John and MJ was attached to Dean saying "So Deanie who is she"? Zoe was teary eyed hugging Jack he rubbed her stomach. I heard a small cry and walked over to the little boy and girl who I quickly picked up and Faye grabbed Jake and I looked at little Farrah. I switched with Faye and held the little boy closely staring at big brown eyes and brown blonde hair. I noticed that they looked more like me then Brock and muttered to Faye "Honey I just thought of something. Didn't we do it 2 days before we wet to the club"? She gasped and smiled squealing. They turned to us as I noticed Zeb slip out the door. Faye said loudly "The kids may be Seth's instead of the guy at the club". They smiled and MJ spoke "Well go find out". She nodded and we went to the doctor office near by. She told me as I was driving "Honey I think the girls and I are going to quit wrestling". I slammed on the brakes and turned to her. "I already talked to Vince and I think we need to be around all the kids. I don't want them having a life like mine where I barely saw my dad". I nodded and Jake started crying. Faye picked him up and snuggled him when we reached the office. Jake snuggled by Faye and Farrah woke up staring at me. I picked her up and we went in as Faye talked to the nurse and she nodded. We were called and we went in a room where they took my blood and the kids. After ten minutes went by the doctor came back and told us "Mr. Rollins I am here to inform you that these children are yours". He handed us a paper we signed and we were aloud to leave. We went out with the test and quickly got back to the hotel. When we went in the room I announced "These little ones are officially my children". We smiled and we headed to Raw. When we got there we stared at the list and me and the rest of the guys walked to Vince's office. We knocked and his gruff voice said "Come in". We went in and couldn't believe what we saw. Twenty police officers all in the room. Vice saw us and asked "You were kidnapped how did you escape"? We all talked before Dean shouted "A little girl helped us". The police officers left and Vince handed us a script saying "Just remember this doesn't go to the press". We nodded and Dean pulled me aside saying "Um why are all the girls not on the script"? I looked at him and said "Ask your girlfriend". He nodded and we went to the locker room. I opened the door and we went in to see Faye and MJ cooing to the kids and Gaby and Zoe talking with their respectful boyfriends when John asked "Why are you girls not in the script"? Faye looked around and muttered "They are all pregnant and I am still on maternity leave". Dean looked at MJ and asked "Your pregnant"?

I know you are all probably thinking "Holy shit that's a hell of a lot of kids but there is a reason for this. And second of all you the creators of these Oc's will get to name their characters kids.


	10. A twist to their lifes

**MJ's POV**

I nodded toward him and went to hug him when he turned and pushed me away. "Where you even thinking MJ"? He asked coldly saying "This can ruin my career the one I worked for so long to accomplish". I glared and said coldly "You don't think this could ruin my career".

He replied angrily "You haven't gotten to the top yet! You can barely wrestle and should still be in developmental"! I glared and smacked him. I threw the ring that was his mom's against the floor and screamed "If you can't accept I am pregnant maybe I shouldn't be with you."

" Hope you enjoy your life alone because no other idiot is ever going to date you"! I ran out of the room and down the hall and tears were pouring out of my eyes. Fayei was running after me and caught up to me when I turned to face her.

"It's okay". She said and I glared. "No it isn't maybe if you didn't have those kids and that guy didn't come after you he would see that children aren't all that bad". I smacked her across the face hard and she had a bright red mark.

I stomped away and sat down on the concrete and just screamed.

I was over run on emotions my body racking with sobs. I couldn't contain them as my head whirled.

Faye's POV

I still felt the sting on my cheek as I slowly walked to the room. I entered the room and slapped Dean. I tried attacking him but was held back by Seth. I squirmed around and screamed at him "You broke her! You broke her heart and her mind you judgmental douche!"

"Maybe she should have thought of that when she wanted a kid". He said glaring. I glared and jumped from Seth's arms clawing at the man my former friend loved.

"You douche she wanted you two to have something to share god you are such a fucking fuck ass twit". I screamed. Gabby looked at me and muttered "Maybe we should let you calm down". While pulling John ,Zoe ,and Jack with her. They left and I stormed over to him and smacked him again and again until I couldn't contain my tears. Dean stormed out quickly.

I cried on Seth's shoulder and soaked his shirt sleeve. He carefully lifted my head when I looked over at Jake and Farrah. I hugged Seth, if possible harder and my crying ceased. I immediately got up and picked up Farrah holding her tightly. She and Jake were heavy sleepers.

I carefully cradled the little girl who was only a 2 months old. Jake was the same way except his green brown eyes were different from her grey blue eyes. Seth picked him up and we went to the car buckling them in their seats. We got in and started driving. We were talking when a Jeep rammed into our van. I instantly checked on Farrah and Jake who were ok but crying and Seth had a bloody nose from the air bag. He checked on them and I let out a blood curtailing scream staring at my broken and dislocated knee.

MJ's POV

I got up from my spot tears stained down my cheeks when I saw Dean with another girl beside him. She looked to be hugging him and then he pushed her away. He saw me sitting and ran over.

"MJ are you ok"? He said staring at my stomach in concern. I nodded before muttering "Not that you would care I am 2 months pregnant". He stared at me before hugging me again.

"Does this mean we are together again"? I asked and he nodded holding me closer as the rain ceased. He stroked my hair and I hugged him tighter.

I heard a scream but ignored it as I got in the bus and sat down as the driver stated the bus. We went passed a car wreck and I looked out the window trying to figure out why the man's car looked a lot like Seth's.

I turned my head back and snuggled into Dean closing my eyes to a dreamless sleep.

I know this is short. Please don't be mad. And no sending anyone after me. I will update more often once my school starts. Odd I know but also this chapter I know was a bit explicit with language and so will be the next one. Let me give you a guide to the people

MJ and Dean are soon to be engaged (if dean in the words of Faye stops being a fuck ass twit) and MJ is 2 months prego

Fayei and Seth are married and have twins.

John and Gabby are dating and Gabby is 4 months prego

Zoe and Jack are engaged and Zoe is the farthest along as she is 7 months prego.

All females (beside MJ) have stopped wrestling due to being prego. And a side note that Faye may never wrestle again. You will just have to wait! And remember please review


End file.
